battle_of_all_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku the sayan
INTRODUCTION Goku is a sayen from planet vegeta a planet destroy by lord frieza goku is now the protector of the earth and the univers number 7 he protect the earth since more than 20 years . BIO old : currently we can supose 39 year Hair : depends , black in normal , yellow in ssj 1, 2 and 3 , red in ssj god , blue in ssgss Eyes : depends : black in normal , green in ssj 1 , 2 , blue in ssj3 , red in god , and blue in ssgss Garment : black bots , orange uniform , blue strap Familly : Gohan ( son ) , Bardock ( father) , Gine ( mother) , Goten ( 2nd son ) , Chi chi ( Wife) , Pan ( little daughter) , Raditz ( brother) enemies: ( we don't included evil he have no fight : bojack , guldo ....) frieza , cell , buu , janemba , hirudegarn , cooler , hatchyack , broly , vegeta ( ancient ) , beerus ( ancient) , piccolo ( ancient) , black goku , zamasu , dr gero , C 19 ,raditz , slugh , thales , napa , ginyu ,burter , jeece , recoom , yakon , POWER STATS ( DBZ AT DBS) Goku begin of dbz : moon + level Goku vegeta arc base form : multi moon level Goku vegeta arc kaioken X20 kamehameha : planet level Goku arc ginyu : multi moon+ level Goku arc ginyu kaioken full power : planet+ level Goku fight with freezer : planet++ level Goku ssj arc fight with frieza : multi planet level Goku after trunks kill mecha frieza : pottentialy : planet+++ level Goku ssj after trunks kill mecha frieza : probably multi planet+ level Goku arc Dr gero and C 19 : planet++++ level Goku ssj arc dr gero and C 19 : multi planet++ level Goku post training ar cell : probably multi planet level Goku ssj full power Cell games : star level Goku buu arc base form : multi planet+ level Goku ssj buu arc : star level Goku ssj2 buu arc : solar system+ level Goku ssj3 buu arc : galaxy level Goku begin of DBS base form : star level Goku ssj begin of dbs : large star level Goku ssj2 begin of dbs : multi solar system level Goku ssj3 begin of dbs : galaxy+ level Goku ssj god : multi galaxy+ level Goku base fukats no F arc : multi galaxy level Goku ssj blue fukats no F arc : universal level Goku base arc champa: multi galaxy level Goku ssj arc champa : multi galaxy+ level Goku ssj blue arc champa : universal level Goku ssj blue kaioken X 10 arc champa : universal+ level Goku base black arc : multi galaxy+ level Goku ssj black arc : multi galaxy++ level Goku ssj2 black arc : multi galaxy+++ level Goku ssj 3 black arc : low universal level Goku ssj blue arc black : universal+ level Goku ssj blue arc black after training : universal++ level Goku ssj blue kaioken X 10 arc black after training : multi universal level NOTABLE CAPACITY Kaioken Kamehameha Teleportation KI balls Genkidama or his other power later just the time for see the next of dbs this page will be a update